


A sinful game

by fusrohdah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach Ukai and Takeda as well, Daichi Suga and Hinata are mentionned, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, and it's only pre-slash, i guess, this is mainly about tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusrohdah/pseuds/fusrohdah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima orders a dildo. Kageyama and Coach Ukai are concerned in their own way. Yamaguchi is just really curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sinful game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) This is not my first fanfic, but I haven't written in a long time and it's the first time I do so in english, so please be honest and tell me what I need to improve on or if I made any mistake ! Thank you :)
> 
> Also I have this headcanon that when Yamaguchi is alone with Tsukishima he really likes to tease him, but the way I wrote it might be too OOC so please do tell me if I should work on their characterization :)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this and will have a good time reading it !

Tsukishima couldn't believe he'd just done that, in fact just thinking about it again made him blush. Maybe buying it on impulse had been a mistake but he couldn't really bring himself to regret it. He would make it work, he'd just have to be extra discreet about it. 

He was just hoping his parents wouldn't find out about it, he'd probably be mortified for the next twenty years. Forced to never look a his parents again he'd have to move out of the house at only 18, ending up on the streets without money, begging for a sandwich to the people passing by, he'd then be recruited as an assassin by a gang from Tokyo and would never be the same. And all of this because he purchased a dildo on the internet.

What ? No. He was just being too dramatic. This only happened in badly written movies. Chuckling at his own stupidity he shut his laptop off and decided it was time he took a shower. After all it was almost eleven and he had practice early tomorrow morning.

♦

Yamaguchi was waiting for him at the corner of the street, as usual. He looked positively disheveled which wasn't a suprise considering his friend's habit of waking up later than needed. 

" Had a rough morning I suppose ? " he asked when he arrived next to him. 

His friend shot him a worn out sidelong glance. " You have no idea. I forgot to set my alarm last night, so I woke up when I heard my mum get out of the house. Got ready in more or less five minutes and didn't even eat my bowl of rice... And I think I might have forgotten about half of my school books. Shitty morning I'm telling you. " he added.

" You might want to do something about that habit of yours. You know our teachers won't be happy with you, it's already the second time this week. " Tsukishima scolded him lightly, his eyebrows furrowing.

Yamaguchi's face crumpled. " Yes I know Tsukki, my mom already told me, but I just can't help it. Though I guess tonight I could try staying awake until my hand reaches my alarm..." he answered, now looking pensive and a bit preoccupied.

Tsukishima scoffed, knowing there was no chance for this to happen. He resumed walking in silence along his friend until they arrived to the school gym. Kageyama and Hinata must have been there already as he could hear screaming coming from the inside of the gym.

" Why are they always so damn excited ? " he mumbled, thinking that this morning would be exhausting.

Yamaguchi sighed next to him. " I don't know. How do they do this ? I can't even walk straight... " 

" Yeah but for you it's a whole other deal, you're probably a zombie in disguise for all I know. "

His friend shot him a baleful look. " Ah. So funny. Ah Ah. My ribs are hurting from laughing so much. You're so funny Tsukki, I can't contain it anymore. " he answered in a flat voice.

" Wow, Yamaguchi ! You sarcastic little shit ! YOU GO ! YOU TELL HIM ! AH ! WHAT'S GOOD TSUKISHIMA ? " screamed an extremely excited Tanaka who had just arrived behind the two friends, Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow at that. 

Yamaguchi had the decency to blush. " Ah no, Tanaka-san. It's just good fun. " He choked a bit at Tanaka hit him on the back to congratulate him.

" Plus I don't think he should take compliments from someone who is quoting Nicki Minaj instead of finding their own lines..." Tsukishima trailed.

He had never seen Tanaka-san's face look so red from embarrassment, apart from the time his beloved Kiyoko had mentionned the word "naked" in a conversation. He clapped Yamaguchi on the back once more and took off without saying a word.

" How do you even know that Tsukki ? " his friend asked, looking a mixture of both curious and amused.

" I'm cultured. I'm the very definition of cultured. " 

" Sure you are, sure you are. " 

" Look around you, you'll find no one more cultured than I, the great Tsukishima. " he answered, looking proud but keeping his voice flat.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and entered the gym without a word, his friend in tail.

♦

" Tsukishima ! Play like you mean it ! " Ukai screamed from his seat, seeming like he wanted to strangle the young man. " Or at least like you're alive... " he mumbled. Tsukishima didn't acknowledge him.

The coach had an incredulous look on his face. " Did he really just pretend not to notice me ? " he asked.

" I think he did. Maybe you shouldn't scream at him during morning practice, you know how he is. " Takeda answered, fidgeting with his hands.

" Yes, yes I know. But today he's even more out of it than usual. If he continues on I'll have no choice but to bench him during real matches. " he glanced gloomly over where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were both training. " Oi ! Yamaguchi ! Come here a second ! " he called loudly.

Yamaguchi, while not looking like he was really awake when he arrived, now looked positively terrified. Ukai could see from the way he walked that his legs shook, and a red flush was adorning his neck, cheeks and ears. Despite knowing him for a few months already Ukai just couldn't figure out why the young man was so afraid of him. He didn't fear Tsukishima, so why would he fear his own coach ? 

" Y-yes coach ? " 

Ukai sighed. " Don't look like I'm going to eat you. What's up with Tsukishima this morning ? " 

A relieved look passed on Yamaguchi's face. " Ah. Nothing ? He's just his usual self coach. Ah... Maybe a bit tired ? There was a dinosaur documentary on tv yesterday night. " he added.

The coach sneered a bit at the last mention. " No, no. I've seen him more tired than that in practice, there's definitely something up with him. He can't even concentrate and hasn't teased Kageyama as much as he usually does. "

" Now that you've said it..." He looked pensive. " I'll ask him later, maybe it'll be better when we come to evening practice. "

" Thank you, now go and practice that serve. "

" YE-YES CORPORAL -- SIR -- COACH I MEANT COACH ! " Ah, yes, he was back to his normal self, Ukai thought. 

♦

Coach Ukai was right. Tsukishima had been weird all morning, he was fidgeting, unable to concentrate and didn't even listen to his music between classes. Yamaguchi had deduced he wasn't sad, if his friend was feeling upset he would hide better than this. What on earth was bothering him then ? 

The bell notifying the end of morning classes rang, and Yamaguchi hurried next to his friend. They sat at Tsukishima's desk, across from each other. His friend had already unpacked his lunch constitued of rice, some chicken and a side-dish of broccoli. His mother had for sure made it for him. If Tsukishima was given free will over his meals he would only take cookie packets to school. Yamaguchi knew this because he had seen it happen not that long ago. 

" Say Tsukki... Coach Ukai asked me why you were being so weird this morning, so naturally I told him you were just your usual self. But then I realised that he was right. Is there something bothering you ? You know you can tell me everything. " the freckled boy asked good-naturedly. 

" Everything is fine mum. Look I even tied my shoelaces this morning, how great is that ? " Tsukishima replied in an overly fake 5-year-old voice. He shot Yamaguchi a shifty glance - which he probably hopped his friend wouldn't see - to see if the remark had made him laugh but his face closed in displeasure when he saw the look the young man gave him.

" So funny Tsukki. You're on fire today, maybe you should reconsider your career in archeology, I'm pretty sure a job as a humorist would suit you better. "

Tsukishima mumbled something his friend didn't hear, he then added a bit louder. " It's nothing. I'm just a bit excited about something. It'll pass soon enough. "

" You. Are excited. About something. " Yamaguchi repeated, not quite sure he heard that clearly. 

" I do have emotions you know. "

" Oh, I know you do. After all you were the one who cried when we watched Jurassic Park... " 

Tsukishima looked around to see if anyone heard. " Not so loud ! What if Kageyama or Hinata heard ? I would never see the end of that. "

Yamaguchi giggled in his hand. " So what's gotten you so excited then ? " It could only be something important, his friend wasn't one to get excited over nothing. His suprise didn't end there, as Tsukishima's cheekbones turned a light shade of pink.

" Can't say. " he mumbled, looking everywhere but at his friend. 

" Oooh ! Is it a girl ? " Yamaguchi asked, very much amused.

" What ? No. "

"... A boy then ? "

Tsukishima sighed. " No. Nothing to do with love. Could you please leave it alone ? " He then took a mouthful of rice in his mouth, signaling the end of the conversation.

Yamaguchi surrendered and took a bite off of his banana. " Ok. Ok I'll leave it alone. But if you change your mind I'm all ears. " 

His friend nodded lightly to thank him and resumed eating. Despite how he acted he was glad to know that Yamaguchi would always be there in case he ever needed to talk about something. Though this time it probably wasn't a good idea, seeing as the thing he was excited about was going to be up his butt.

♦

Kageyama was watching Tsukishima with a ticked off gaze. What good was he doing to the team showing up at practice and doing nothing of worth ? He was bad this morning, no point in lying, but it seemed that this evening he was even worse. He just didn't comprehend how someone could get involved in a sport - or anything really - and not feel at least a little bit passionnate about it. 

Tsukishima missed another block and Kageyama's right eyebrow spasmed out of anger. " OI ! " he called rather loudly, and the whole team stopped to look at him. " Tsukishima ! " he added curtly to clarify who he was talking to. 

" King ? What can I do for you ? " he answered as he bowed.

" Stop that. " Kageyama retorted mechanically. " Why do you suck so much today ? Maybe you should quit already if you think this team is not worth the effort. " He heard Hinata gasp but decided to ignore it, it's not as if he really meant it anyway. 

The taller boy seemed a bit surprised, but his eyes were gloating with satisfaction, he'd managed to anger Kageyama without doing anything for once. " I considered it multiple times, but what would you do without a commoner like - " He was cut short by Daichi who put himself between them.

" Both of you stop it. " The captain said firmly. " This is childish. Kageyama you don't go telling your teamates to quit, that's just stupid. " Tsukishima was smirking while the shorter boy was silently fuming. " And you Tsukishima, really... I wasn't expecting much but I still got disappointed didn't I ? Ah. Anyway. Please focus more from now on you really do suck today, and for god's sake stop purposefully pissing him off. " With that Daichi turned around and got back to where he was training before, near Sugawara.

It was Kageyama's turn to gloat since the standoffish boy almost looked embarassed , he gave him a satisfied smile and went back to Hinata who was waiting for him. His friend was fidgeting with the volley ball he held in his hands.

" What you said... You didn't mean it right ? " He asked, looking a mixture of both sad and nervous.

Kageyama scoffed. " 'Course I meant it, even if he's not passionnate about volleyball he could at least make an effort to not suck at it. "

Hinata gazed at the floor. " No, not that. You know... You wanting him to quit. "

" Ah. Well of course not. I may not like him but we're a team aren't we ? " he answered awkwardly, his cheeks growing progressively pinker as the shorter boy shot him a puzzled look.

Hinata gave him a tiny smile and threw him the ball he'd been holding. " Good. Toss to me now ! "

♦

" Tsukki do you want me to go home with you today ? " Yamaguchi asked while walking out of the gym.

His friend looked like he considered the proposition for a few seconds. " Ok, but we're taking a break before homework. And maybe a nap as well. You look like you need it. "

Yamaguchi smiled fondly. He knew how Tsukishima got after school, eventhough his friend had good grades he was really lazy with homework and school tired him out so much that he usually waited until last minute before doing his work.

They arrived at Tsukishima's house after a short 30 minutes walk. Yamaguchi welcomed the heat of the house with a pleasured sigh and took off his shoes and his coat. 

" You go take a snack or whatever, I need to check something. " His friend said before taking his mailbox keys and getting out of the house once again. 

He cocked an eyebrow. " Weird. " He mumbled. Tsukishima never checked his mailbox since the letters his family received were usually bills. Maybe that had to do with what made him so excited ? Did his friend have a penpal in a foreign country ? It would make sense, he was really smart after all and learning a foreign language wouldn't be too hard for him. 

The front door opened and Tsukishima reentered the house with a shiver, a medium sized cardboard box in his arms. 

" What's that ? " Asked Yamaguchi, curious as ever.

" Nothing, nothing. Didn't I tell you to go grab a snack ? What are you waiting for ? " He answered curtly, seeming a bit stressed out.

" Come on Tsukki, don't look so nervous. Did a special someone send you a gift ? "

His friend sighed and sent him a pissed off glare. " No, told you already it was nothing to do with love. "

Yamaguchi smiled and Tsukishima realised his mistake, but it was too late. " Sooooo... It has to do with what made you excited today ! What could it be ? Did you order this Tsukki ? It's not illegal is it ? "

His friend groaned. " It's nothing, I told you. Just a western game I ordered from America. " He lied without thinking.

" A game ? Why didn't you say it sooner ? " Yamaguchi exclaimed before taking the box from his friend's hands. " Let's open it ! " With that he was off to his friend's room to find a pair of scissors. 

" NO ! Yamaguchi come back this instant. Yamaguchi ! Damn it." Tsukishima cursed his bad luck and ran after his friend, when he arrived the later was sitting on his bed, scissors in hands and had already half-opened the box. It was too late, he couldn't do anything about it now, he'd just have to wait it out. 

" It's weird isn't it ? Such a big box for a game... Guess americans don't fuck around when they have to protect a game from being bro...ken... " His tone felt clearly awkward now. Tsukishima's cheeks were so red he could feel heat radiating from them. " Tsukki ? What is that ? " Pointing shakily to the 6 inches dildo sitting in the box. His voice was unsure and small, as if he was scared of the answer. 

Tsukishima didn't look at him, instead his gaze was fixated on the floor. " Come on. You know what it is. Don't make me say it. " He mumbled.

" But I thought you didn't have a girlfriend ? " 

" It's not for anyone. " He told his friend shortly.

" Then why would you- ? Oh. " Yamaguchi's face was as red as his. " Well that sure explains why you were so excited today... " He trailed off, trying to make light of the tense atmosphere.

Tsukishima groaned once more and hid his face in his hands. " That's so embarrassing. Let's just forget this and never talk about it again. " 

" Ok, but I hope you'll be using lube with that otherwhise Kageyama will have a good reason to want you off the team. "

" Oh my god. "

" What ? I'm just telling the truth if you bust your ass- " He was cut off by a beat red Tsukishima.

" Shut up Yamaguchi ! " He closed his eyes when he heard a faint " Sorry Tsukki " and tried to compose himself. " We're going downstairs and we're doing homework, I'm kind of behind anyway. You need to help me with Japanese history. "

Yamaguchi giggled. " Pfft. Weren't you the one who wanted to take a break and a nap ? "

" Changed my mind. Happens to everyone. " He answered. " Now cooperate. " He added more forcefully while pushing his friend out of his room.

♦

" I'm gonna go grab a snack. "

" You couldn't do that earlier..." Tsukishima mumbled.

Yamaguchi coughed a bit to conceal a laugh and went to the kitchen. He suddenly came back, staying in the doorway, a smile on his face. " Oi Tsukki, what's another name for pickled bread ? " 

Tsukishima frowned a bit, why did he want to know that ? His mum never bought pickled bread. " I don't know, what is it ? "

" Dill-dough. Get it ? Get it ? Like dildo except it's dough. " He looked so proud of himself.

" Shut up Yamaguchi. " He sat at the living room table while his friend went back to finding a snack. " And he says I should consider becoming a humorist..." He muttered for himself. 

" Heard that ! " Said a voice from the kitchen.

" Fucking Yamaguchi got bionic ears as well. " He said in a lower tone, getting his books out of his bag at the same time.

" Still heard that ! "

Yamaguchi came back with a yogurt and a spoon his hands. He looked unpleasantly amused. " So, Japanese history ? "

Tsukishima sighed a bit. Japanese History was his worst subject, which was surprising seeing as he usually had good grades in everything. He just found it incredibly boring, and the teacher they had this year certainly didn't help. Luckily for him his friend found the subject to be absolutely enthralling. He watched as Yamaguchi began explaining their last lesson to him, not paying much attention to what his friend was telling him but looking like he was drinking each and every single words he said.

A strand of hair was hanging in front of his friend's eyes, he almost wanted to put it back where it belonged but stopped himself when Yamaguchi's hand did the work for him. Was it just him or was Yamaguchi looking exceptionnally pretty today ? Not that he never noticed, after all he spent most of his time with him, but still. He hummed appreciativelly when Yamaguchi licked his lips.

" Tsukki. Tsukki ? " His friend looked a bit upset but didn't voice it. " You didn't listen to me did you ? " 

" Guilty. "

Yamaguchi's face broke in a fond smile. " Knew it. " He said lightly. " Well, it's better we stop right now before you nod off. I'll try explaining it to you better this weekend when you're not as tired. " 

" Ok, let's watch a movie before my parents get home. " Tsukishima said in a relieved voice. 

" You sure you don't want to play the game you ordered ? I heard the climax is really good. "

" Yamaguchi..."

His friend giggled in his hand. " Sorry Tsukki. " He said while not looking sorry at all. " You know you love my puns though. "

They both got up and put their bags away. " Did I ever say that ? You must be mistaken. I would never laugh at a traitor's jokes. "

Yamaguchi punched his left arm in a friendly way and made his way to the couch before slumping on it with a sigh. He really liked Tsukishima's couch, as strange as it could seem. It was just a simple brown couch, but it held history. When they were still little they used to come to his friend's house after school, they would do their homework and then Tsukishima would insist that they watch an episode of " Denver, the Last Dinosaur ". He smiled warmly at the memory, his friend really was a dork.

But it wasn't the only memory they had made on that couch. One time when they were both 13, Tsukishima's parents went out in town with some of their friends while they had a sleepover. They had spent the night watching stupid movies and eating chocolate candy. Then Tsukishima had had the idea to open some of his brother's beers. They hadn't drank much, but it had been enough to render them completely wasted.

They had kissed a bit, innocently enough for them not to be awkward with each other the next day, and then they both threw up half on the couch half on each other. When Tsukishima's parents came back home they had been severely reprimanded. Yamaguchi remembers affectionatelly that after they came back to Tsukishima's room he heard his friend's parents mocking the both of them and laughing so loud he thought they were going to pee themselves. 

" So what do you want to watch ? " 

" 'Dunno. Have you seen the new Hunger Games yet ? "

" No, but it's still in theaters isn't it ? "

Tsukishima smirked. " I don't know, is it ? "

" Tsukki ! I thought you stopped downloading movies ! " Yamaguchi scolded him.

" Well I can't really help myself. Movies are too damn expensive these days. And you know my parents don't want to get Netflix. "

Yamaguchi sighed loudly. " I swear to god. One day you're going to get in trouble. "

♦

Yamaguchi had gone home around one hour ago, he had stayed to eat with his family since it was an habbit of theirs. Tsukishima liked their little routine, it was always so easy and comfortable with his friend around. He was really lucky, he would be an idiot not to admit it. 

Smiling a bit to himself he rose from his seat in the living room. " Are you going to bed Kei ? " His mother, who was sat on the couch watching some tv show he didn't know about, asked.

" Yes, I'm exhausted. " He answered, and went to kiss her goodnight. 

She gave him a grin. " Bye. Don't be too loud when walking up the stairs, your father is already sleeping. "

He nodded and went to his room on his tiptoes. The box containing his dildo was still opened on his bed. He groaned and put the phone he had his hand on his bed before hiding the dildo in his closet. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about it, he was just glad his parents didn't come into his room for some reason otherwhise he would have been in trouble.

He changed himself into his pajamas, which were composed of an old t-shirt and boxers, and turned his lights off. The moon still illuminated his room enough that he could see where he was going and he sat on his bed with a contented sigh. Should he ? No. He probably shouldn't. His father was sleeping in the room next to his and his mother was still awake. He shouldn't, but he really really wanted to. 

He took his glasses off and then went to his closet to grab what he so wanted to try out along with his personal bottle of lube. He circled it with his fingers, shit, he thought, it was quite thick. Probably around 5 inches of circonference. It wasn't a monster, but it was still thick enough that he would need to thoroughly prepare himself before even thinking about putting it in. 

He quickly went to wash it in the bathroom and came back looking more than ready. Laying down on his bed he took off his boxers and put the dildo down on his covers while opening the lube and putting some on his trembling fingers. 

" Ok, Kei, you can do this. " He murmured.

He grabbed his dick and jerked it gently, though he didn't need to as it was already stiffening from anticipation. Then, with the hand he had put lube on, he began carefully massaging his hole, circling around it and just putting the very tip of his index in before going back to toying with it. 

" Ahh... " He exhaled, surprised that it felt so good already. 

Thinking that he was ready for more he pushed the tip of his index in and gasped as the whole finger was sucked in, his hole clenching around it. " Well, damn. " He murmured, a red tint high on his cheeks. 

Softly he tried to move it a bit, it didn't feel particularly good, but it didn't feel bad either. He had read that it was normal so he continued. He was growing impatient, and he pressed a second finger in. It hurt a bit, but the lube he had applied earlier had made him so slippery that it went in pretty easily. 

Moving it around like he did with the other one, he found that having two fingers in was definitely better than one. Shivering a bit, he gulped and crooked his fingers, trying to find his prostate. He didn't think he would find it, but hoping wasn't a crime. He gasped lightly. He hadn't found it, but the pleasure was doubtlessly here. 

He continued on for a few more minutes, fingering himself on all four, shivering and gasping as quietly as he could. When he judged himself set he reapplied some more lube before slowly putting a third finger inside of him. It felt weird, but so satisfying. Shifting a bit he moved his fingers lazily, just enjoying the feeling. 

" Aahh... Fuck...." He sighed happily. 

Finally he put a fourth, and final, finger in. The stretch was awkward and so was his position, but it felt incredibly worth it when he thought of what he was going to put inside of him next. He moved his fingers, stroking his walls, sighing gently at the pleasure it brought him.

After a some time, when he was sure he was streched enough, he removed his fingers from his hole. Once again he reapplied lube on himself and put some on the dildo as well, paying attention not to put too much or it would drip on his covers. 

Taking the object in hand he pushed it ever so carefully against his hole. Slowly, inch by inch, it was invading him. And then suddenly, just like his finger earlier, it got sucked in.

He sobbed, voice cracking. " Oh fuck ! " He opened his eyes, looking wildly around him and put his hand on his mouth to keep himself quiet.

He hadn't been able to help it, the feeling of the dildo pushing in, pressing against his walls, stretching him to his limits, it was wonderful. It just had to look obscene. He took a deep breath to stay calm and as clear-headed as possible.

Looking at himself he saw that his chest was red, and he could guess that his cheeks and neck were in the same state. Gently he pushed the dildo again. His thighs and arms were shaking so hard he thought he would fall on his face, though he probably wouldn't have minded.

Panting, he raised himself so that he would be able to ride the fake penis without constantly having to push it with his hands. Maintaining it at its base he slowly elevated himself. Taking another breath he then lowered his body on the dildo, the feeling of being impaled was incredible. He bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from heaving too loudly.

" Oh... " He moaned quietly as he gradually rode the dildo a bit quicker.

At this point he was so turned on he thought he would burst. The wet noises from him riding the object turned him on. The strech turned him on. His dick rubbing against the sheets turned him on. He had never felt so alive.

Precum was dripping on his covers, making a mess everywhere, and so he grabbed his dick to keep it from staining his sheets more than it already did. He ran his hand up and down his lenght, whining at the feeling. It seemed like he was losing the control he had worked so hard to maintain.

He pressed a hand on the mastress to help his tired tighs. " Holy fucking shit ! " He moaned, quickly taking his hand off the mastress before biting onto his fist forcefully. The slight shift of angle had made the dildo hit his prostate, and pretty directly at that. Keeping the angle, he began riding the dildo at a rather quick speed.

The pleasure of his hand on his dick, of the dildo pressing vigorously against his prostate, and of him overall feeling like a slut, it drove him crazy. Full-on groaning now and still biting on his fist to keep his parents from hearing him, he sped up his movements before coming to a halt, his body spasming.

Squeezing his dick lighty and whining in a high voice, he orgasmed like he never did before. His head feeling fuzzy and body out of control.

When he regained consciouness of his surroundings he realised he was breathing hard, at least as hard as when he trained with the team. He removed the dildo from himself and put it aside before taking a tissue and quickly cleaning the remains of his ejaculation.

" Guess it was good then Tsukki ? "

He stopped his movements. Did he just... ?

Did he just hear Yamaguchi ?

" Hm. Yamaguchi ? " He asked tentatively, looking around but the boy obviously wasn't here.

" Yup. " 

" Are you in my head ? " Tsukishima inquired rather stupidly, but he had a right to after the mind-numbing orgasm he'd just experienced.

Yamaguchi giggled. " No. You butt dialed me around 20 minutes ago. " He answered, his tone teasing.

" And. Hm. Why didn't you... You know... Hang up ? "

" Let's just say I wanted a review of the game you ordered, and it seems like a game I might want to test out myself. " Yamaguchi replied quickly. " Though I think you should help me a bit with setting it up. " He added.

Tsukishima absolutely did not squeak at that. " What ? "

" BYE TSUKKI ! "


End file.
